


Flame of Serac

by LSDGin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Baby Midoriya Izuku, Bisexual Characters, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Everyone has their quirks, Everyone is Probably Gay, Everyone's fucked, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Izuku Has No Gf/Bf, Let Aizawa Sleep 2K18, M/M, Weird Shit, bnha au, eventual gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSDGin/pseuds/LSDGin
Summary: What would happen if two worlds collide? One having amazing powers called Quirks while the other having a cannibalistic species that eat human flesh? Izuku Midoriya, the son of All Might, the successor of One for All. The one eyed ghoul dubbed “Deku”. We follow his story alongside Daiki, his caretaker, as they go through life, trying to go to school, keep stable relationships, blend in with society, all while hiding their identity as Ghouls. Eventually, this would also lead to their downfall, who knows for certain. Will Deku unleash his wrath on the CCG? Or will he stay hidden in the shadows like he’s learned all his life? Only one way to find out.





	1. Prologue

_Since the beginning of time, two species have existed in different areas of Japan. The two were labeled differently, quirked humans and ghouls. As time passed a new trend had began between the two races. Crossbreeding._

_Crossbreeding became a normal thing. Out of this a new species came to life, Quirked Ghouls. The way they were born was through the crossbreeding process, but new problems arose when it came to the ghoul biology. The fact that ghouls were cannibalistic did not appeal well for the quirked population had begun to make it illegal for the cannibalism to go on. In a sense, this caused conflict between the two groups, causing the quirked ghouls to leave and find their own place in certain wards sometimes even staying in the shadows. That’s where the Counter Commission of Ghouls, also known as the CCG, came in. Ghouls with their Biology began mass feeding on humans. The whole reason the CCG was formed was because a lot of Ghouls started to hunt, not because of hunger, but for their cruel way of having “FUN”._

_Instead of having normal Quirked humans just controlling the CCG as well, they had an idea to form a section with half ghouls half Quirked humans. It only caused quirked ghouls to go into hiding, blending in with human society and just act as if they were normal. Into hiding, they never knew who was who, they wore mask to hide their identity, hoping that the CCG wouldn’t find them. Out of this Ghouls the most Famous is one that goes by the name “ALL MIGHT”. It was never really known who was behind the mask or the title, although the fact being he always protected those ghouls who could not protect themselves. All Might became a symbol of peace for the Ghouls. Though many like The CCG or another Ghoul group named “Aogiri” wanted to take down the Symbol of peace. But, little did they know, that the symbol of peace had a son, a successor for his title. We follow his and his Caretaker’s story._

 

_Toshinori was currently holding his child close to him. Outside a hospital..it was cold .He cradled the baby. Said baby had a peaceful look on his face as he slept. The baby’s green long curls were messy as messy can get. Toshinori had a pained smile on his face. This poor man has seen his wife fall into a coma, leaving his child with his father. “Young Izuku, I am so Sorry..” It almost sounded as if he was sorry for even bringing him into this world without his mother, it seemed as he even doubted himself into being a good father. It felt as if he wouldn’t be a good example for his son, but as soon as the kid nuzzled into his chest, he knew he had to protect the child. For Inko’s sake, he had to prove to himself and the child that he could be a father. A good father , that’s all he has to be._

_Izuku’s small hand reaches upto his father’s cheek. Giving it a small squeeze, Toshinori felt his heart heat up, even after the fact that his wife had gone into a coma, he couldn’t let go of this kid. This kid would be a successor for his quirk, making him the successor for the symbol of peace. It’ll bring a sense of humanity to people who are getting concerned over Toshinori’s health. ‘We just have to see how he grows.’ He thought as he began to hold the child close to his chest, seeing Izuku’s eyes close._

 

Four years from his exact birthday, Izuku was walking and babbling like a child. He had begun his deep obsession with ghouls and quirks, he seemed to have multiple toys dedicated to people who would be labeled as ‘heroes’ in other areas. Izuku ran around the small apartment he lived in. A blanket wrapped around his neck to look like a hero. “Hahahaha! No fear! Izuku is here!” The young boy smiled brightly jumping onto the couch then bouncing off. Izuku ran in circles before running into the dining area. On the table was a small apple juice container, his small arms reach towards the juice grabbing it and taking a sip. He smiled happily as he did so.

A knock on the door was heard, Toshinori walked over to the door, seeing Izuku and smiling softly. His hand reached over to the crimson colored door, opening it slowly. The male’s eyes widened as he saw the young girl, her baggy clothes and her blue eyes glancing up to see him. Her chapped lips parted as she began to speak to him, “Hello, I’m looking for…” Her voice trailed off as she looked at a paper, putting her hand in her pocket and pulling it out. The paper was crumpled as she looked at the messy writing, “Inko Midoriya..Is she home?” It was then the male’s heart would shatter, he had been avoiding saying his wife’s name to avoid another breakdown. Considering he had to take care of his kid, tilting her head as he opened the door a bit more. “Come in.”

 

Upon from being let in, she shuffled in as she looked around. Her eyes glancing around as a boy caught her attention, his green curly hair and his small stature caught her off-guard. A small grin appeared on her lips as she looked at Toshinori, her lips parting to speak, “Is the boy yours?” Her voice, a resounding melody with it’s quiet, yet serious manner. Toshinori looked at the girl, he sighed as he seemed to be alarmed that she took too much interest into his son. “

Yes, the boy’s my son.” His voice was serious as he seemed to be threatened, the girl just followed with a small giggle. “He seems pretty cute, what’s his name? Is he the baby you had with Mrs. Midoriya?”. A small blush formed on the small child’s cheeks from being called cute. Izuku took small steps forward, holding the blanket close, his face sinking into the blanket trying to hide. “I-Izuku Mi-Midoriya”

 

The young boy blurted out embarrassed. But then his face saddened at the mention of his mother. The female looked over at Toshinori, her eyes widening at the sudden saddening of the young boy, “Mrs. Midoriya, she’s...She’s not okay is she?” Her voice trembled, slight anxiety rose in her body, “Are you sure you’ll be fine with the kid on your own? I could take care of him. My parents--” Toshinori interrupted her speaking, “It’s fine. I can take care of the kid, Daiki.” Her face was alarmed as she panicked.

“A-Are you sure? I can tell my parents what happened.” The older male let out a sigh, he was clearly concerned over his son’s safety. If she had gone to tell her parents, it would cause more commotion in his life, “No, it’s okay, young Daiki. I can handle this.” The girl, now known as Daiki, nodded her head as she stood up, heading to the door, “Hey, Toshinori, if you ever need help, just let my family know.” Before he could response, she was out of the house and gone at this point. The male was just stuck with his thoughts, locking the door quickly as he sat back down on the couch, keeping an eye on the kid. Izuku waddled his way towards to his father. Izuku tilted his head “Who was sh-she?” Izuku asked. Toshinori looked down at his son with a soft smile.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Izuku learns how to walk and write. All Might doesn't know how to care for a child, so he gets a babysitter for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of prologue, just a time skip.

Izuku grinned happily running around in the living room area. He had recently turned six and was currently wearing his father's mask. Izuku had found it in Toshinori’s room. His father had left it on the counter. Izuku took the liberty to grab it and putting it on. Toshinori’s mask was clearly one to hide half of his face, resembling an American Bald Eagle as to only cover his left side of the face and hiding his forehead. The mask was rather frightening, which probably earned him the name as ‘All Might’, his mask had suffered enough scratches and such. The scratches were due to overlong battles, causing it to feel hard to the touch. “IZUKU!!”. A booming voice came from upstairs. Izuku jumped up hearing his father’s yell. “Y-yes Papa!?” Izuku yelled back. “Do you have my mask!?” His voice was loud enough to cause shaking to go in the apartment , but it didn’t.

Izuku stood frozen for a few moments before squeaking “Y-yes!” Izuku said loud enough for his father to hear, running back to his father quickly giving him his mask. Toshinori smiled softly as he put the mask on, looking at Izuku, “Do you remember the girl that came by a long time ago?” He didn’t want to remember her appearance and such, she looked as if she never got a blink of sleep. Oddly enough, she was still genuinely nice to him and the fact that he had a child, which was probably the only reason why he even allowed her to be around. The young boy nodded his head as he smiled, giggling a bit, “I remember her! She was the really nice lady, right?!” The older blonde nodded his head, “Yes, she’ll be taking care of you. So, play nice with her, alright?” The smaller boy nodded his head, smiling brightly, “Of course, dad!”

 

It seemed as if the time came by so soon, there was a sudden knock on the door and Toshinori hesitated to open it. It was her again, the same girl that came looking for Inko two years ago. Her peach-colored skin that was hidden beneath an oversized hoodie, her dark-blue eyes looking as if it was a stormy night. It seemed as if she had nothing to hide, with those eyebags underneath her eyes and her jet-black hair. The bangs were long, but it didn’t hide her eyes and such, making it easier to make contact with her. Her clothes were baggy, only wearing sweats and a hoodie was making Toshinori regret his decision. At least her lips weren’t chapped, “Hey Mr. Toshinori, I’m here to babysit.” Her voice was still as gentle as very but still really blunt and straightforward. ‘I swear, if she hurts Izuku, she’ll never see the daylight again.’ He thought as he forced a smile on his face, “Good to see you, young Daiki.” His voice sounded strained as if he didn’t seem to trust her, yet again due to her appearance. “I’ll be back as soon as possible, do you want a ration as well?”

Daiki shook her head as she let out a sigh, “I already ate. I’m not a binge eater, y’know.” Toshinori let out another sigh, looking out, “I understand.” With that said, the door was closed and the female stood up to lock the door. She knew exactly when he would be coming back and how many knocks would be on the door, although her attention reverted to Izuku. “Hey little guy, remember me? I’ll be taking care of you tonight.”

 

Izuku stares up at the older girl in complete awe. Her care free nature was super cool...well for a six year old. “Really! Wow!” Izuku said rushing upstairs. Things being knocked down could be heard before Izuku rushes down stairs with an object in hand. On closer inspection the thing seemed to be a small notebook. The title being “Ghoul Analysis for the future VOL.1” Izuku smiled holding up His book Before opening it, grabbing a pencil from his short’s pocket. Izuku seemed ready to write “What is your Kagune?!” He exclaimed. The female was caught off-guard by the sudden question, looking over straight at the boy, the fact that the sudden noise had caused her to get shook. ‘How the hell could this kid begin writing at this age?! I shouldn’t judge it, considering Toshinori always pushing limits..’ Her thoughts trailed as she looked at the freckled boy, examining his facial features. “Do you want to see it..?” It seemed as if she was offering, gently putting her hands on each side of his cheeks and sitting down. Izuku, by this point, had stars in his eyes staring at the 9 year old . Izuku nodded rappdiy “Ye-yes please!” Izuku said holding his pencil tightly..  

 

The female smiled softly as her eyes transitioned from her dark-blue eyes, her sclera changing from white to black. Her iris, switching to red and her pupil switching to crimson. The seafoam-blue hue appearing differently as it began to form into her rinkaku. Four long tentacles sprouted from her back as she began to cover the two, resembling a ball at most as she smiled softly. “You see, it was meant for protecting. It’s also meant to escape danger and help others.” Her voice was soft as she looked into Izuku’s eyes, smiling, “Isn’t it beautiful?” Izuku was left speechless. He tried to speak but nothing came out. Izuku looked up frozen and admiring her more.

Suddenly a flip switched inside of him. Izuku began to rapidly write notes in his notebook. Making a whole page dedicated to her. Izuku also drew a sketch but it was just a stickman with four sticks seeming to come out of it’s back. “It’s really pretty!!!” Izuku exclaims al. It seemed to draw attention back on the boy, it made her eyes widen at the sudden way he complimented her kagune. It made her face slightly flush as her kagune had gone brittle, so that he could reach and touch. “Go ahead, you can touch it. It won’t harm you, I promise.” Izuku looked hesitant before he stretched out his hand out to touch the Kagune. It was hard to describe. To make it simple, it felt like a slimy arm with scales. Though he avoided the point knowing it would probably injure him. The young boy began to stroke the appendage. Keeping The curious look on his face. She watched herself carefully, making sure that her breathing and use of kagune wouldn’t hurt the young boy. ‘Toshinori would kill me if I even hurt the kid..I really can’t afford to risk it at this point.’ Her thoughts trailed as her eyes followed the kid’s hand, she was resting slightly, it almost felt relaxing to see someone who was actually interested in what she had to say or something that she had. It didn’t scare her too much, but she was just worried about how her kagune would react.

Daiki was actually pretty calm, Izuku gave her a sense of calamity and refuge, it almost as if this kid took after his mother. ‘He really is Inko’s son, isn’t he? He’s..loving. Just like her.’ She thought as she closed her eyes, not minding the kid’s behavior.

 

After a few moments of this, Daiki freed him from the warmth of the kagune as her eyes switched back to normal and her kagune slowly disappeared. Izuku walked back to the couch and plopped back onto his comfy seat. This had been the first time he had touched a Kagune. Izuku grabbed his notebook and pencil. He began to write down how it felt. Him being a child he didn’t have very good vocabulary to describe it. So he simply put “Slimy snake”. Daiki looked over back at Izuku and then back at herself.

Had she really just let someone touch her kagune and not hurt them in any possible form? She was turning soft for the kid and she knew it, but with her stubbornness, she won’t admit to it. The female murmured under her breath slightly, the words being ‘holy shit’ or ‘wow’, it really did surprise her. She walked over towards him after a few minutes of thinking, tilting her head childishly towards him, “Izu, what are you doing?” The sleepless girl gave him a nickname already, showing how comfortable she had gotten with the kid already. What a wild ride. Izuku looked up, with a smile. Izuku swings his legs putting his pencil and notebook down. “How does having a Kagune feel like!”. Izuku exclaimed. Daiki sighed but keeping a soft smile.

She got ready to speak…Suddenly there was the sound of keys shuffling and then the door knob twisting. Suddenly all might bursts in “ **I AM HERE**...did he cause you anymore problems?” He asked closing the door behind him. His fists seems  bruised Daiki didn’t ask any questions, she knew what had happened and she looked at him. The apartment was dark, it seemed to have such an unwelcoming aura. The spacious room was always bothersome, it tended to have furniture put in areas that didn’t seem to match the room. Regardless, it was more fit for a child and one parent in the household, fitting for them least to say. If Inko hadn’t been hospitalized, it would’ve brought more life to the saddening room, but it didn’t distract anyone’s thoughts for the time being.

 

The room was silent as she didn’t know how to respond back to Toshinori, yet her voice was the one who broke it. “Well, given the fact you’re back, I’ll be leaving now.” He looked surprised when she spoke, normally she would’ve stayed longer with the kid. Toshinori looked over at her, parting his lips, “Aren’t you going to stay longer?” The female shook her head, sighing slightly, “I have to get back home, I have to finish my homework, actually.” He nodded his head as he thought slightly, ‘There’s no way she’s doing homework. But, yet again, she’s still a kid.’

 

His thoughts were interrupted as Daiki opened the door, her belongings in her hands, “I’ll always be available to take care of the boy. Just let my parents know ahead of time.” Without being able to say anything back, she was out and gone, closing the door behind her. The older blonde male stood over Izuku, smiling softly, “How was it spending time with her?” The young boy’s widening as they seemed to hold stars inside of them, “She was nice! She let me hold onto her kagune and stuff!” That raised a bit concern inside Toshinori, yet it was quickly disregarded as there was no harm or anything that raised a red flag. “If you say so.” His voice stopped for a bit as he locked the door, walking over to the table.

 

“Come on Izu, let’s eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy here's mom-figure who hasn't slept in three years  
> save her  
> anyways uhh, hoped you enjoyed the chapter!! more to come <3  
> feel free to join our discord!  
> https://discord.gg/eppSGz9


	3. First Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izuku wakes up too damn early and all might has to bolt like sonic the hedgehog to watch his boy

Izuku looked at his clock intently, it was currently 6:59 AM. The young boy had woken up around 6:30, in anticipation for his first day of school. Suddenly, the numbers on the clock change Into 7:00. His face lit up as his feet hit the ground slightly, his room was full of replica ghoul masks from infamous ghouls, Izuku also had several Famous CCG investigators figures that would be named “Heroes” He ran out of his room into a dark hallway. He ran down it his footsteps echoing through it. Izuku comes to a stop at a bland brown door, Izuku got on his toes turning the door knob and opening his door. Inside the room was very plain.

Just some cabinets that hold clothes to the side of the room with many pictures of Izuku and one of even Inko, though it was hidden behind most of his pictures. Then to the right of the room as a big bed which usually had a big sleeping figure on one side of the bed Evidence of this figure would be on the bed itself.The side his father always slept on had a small dent in the cushion while the other side seemed empty and perfect.

 

His father slept only on one side as to save a spot beside him. But for who? It could probably be for his mother,but there was no hint of it. Toshinori was already up and running in the kitchen. The space was big enough for him to move back and forth, a table set, and the appliances filled up the remaining of the space though. Although, due to having a big space, it was mostly child friendly, since Inko had been so kind enough to help him understand how to take care of a child properly.

It seemed to be so welcoming in such areas, but after Inko’s state in a coma, it turned nothing but cold.

Izuku ran down the hallway as he opened the door to the bathroom, beginning to strip down and turning on the shower by himself. Toshinori was made  aware of the sudden noise, making him turn off the stove of what was cooking and made him run towards the bathroom, “IZUKU! DON’T GET INTO THE TUB, YET!” His voice roared as he was still struggling to find Izuku, even during times like these, he wouldn’t give up.

 

Izuku was still trying to get into the tub, it seemed as if it wasn’t meant for his height, just yet. Before he even got his foot in the tub, Toshinori was already standing behind him and picking the kid up, “You should’ve told me you wanted to shower, Izuku. You could’ve slipped.” Izuku let out a small yelp as he was picked up. His face flushing red as he was caught. “B-But papa! I don’t need you for everything! I wanna become a big boy!” Izuku pouted.

 

Toshinori sighed, placing Izuku in the tub. The water fell on Izuku’s face, causing his curly green hair to get wet and making sink over his face. Toshinori’s gentle but strong hands washed his hair. Izuku puffed up his cheeks, sitting there defeated and letting his father wash his hair. The older male would gently place shampoo in it, making sure it didn’t get into his son’s eyes. Little Izuku didn’t mind of course, keeping his eyes closed throughout the entire thing.

 

When shower time was done, Toshinori headed over to the kitchen again. Seeing as the food was cooled, he grabbed two bowls and poured the food in. It was a pork-cutlet cuisine, Inko had taught him how to cook this specific dish because while she was pregnant it was harder to move around. With Inko’s recipe still stuck in his head, he guessed that their son would have liked it too. During Inko’s pregnancy, she would have weird cravings, wanting something so different and weird.

 

Without a doubt, Toshinori as always happy to submit to his wife’s cravings and it wasn’t too shocking that Izuku followed with those cravings as well. His strong, muscular arms walked over to the table as if he was one of those action. Izuku struggles into a seat finally climbing into it, he extended his arms towards the table placing his tiny hands on the table patting it gently waiting for the food, his hair already dried. If it hadn’t been for the kid’s willingness to go start his first day, Toshinori would have been behind schedule.

 

For one, Toshinori was grateful that Izuku hadn’t been so objecting to go to school, it seemed as if it was a big step in his life. The father didn’t mind seeing his young one happy, a smile was creeping onto his face as they ate. When the meals were finished, he went back to wash the plates. In a matter of minutes, they were out of the home and into the cold reality he had been wanting Izuku to avoid. It seemed he couldn’t keep him sheltered forever, so they walked past people, but the street was completely empty.

 

Privacy was a huge deal to Toshinori, he’d become an infamous ghoul and had a human for a wife. It wouldn’t be long before the CCG would use it as bait to get him where they wanted him. The secluded area would only be the safe choice, but it wasn’t as far from Izuku’s elementary school and Inko’s workplace. A sigh of relief escaped him as a few cars were passing by, holding tightly onto his son’s small hand and leading the way to Izuku’s elementary school. The trees were blooming with flowers and the sun was shining brightly, the glistening of it would reflect onto the windows of buildings. It didn’t seem like a bad day to plan a picnic, the people who were walking kept conversating between each other.

 

After crossing, at least, six crosswalks, they finally made it to Izuku’s school. It was bolded in bright letters that spelled out: Hanakago Elementary. It seemed as Toshinori was ready to leave Izuku as he merely smiled down at his son. “Izuku, you remember what we discussed, yes?” He couldn't rely on his own son to remember word by word, but just the overall concept would be fine. Izuku’s eyes glanced over to his dad, nodding his head, “Yes! I-If anyone bullies me, I tell an adult!” The father smiled as he ruffled his son’s hair, “Good. Now, have a good day, I love you.” He picked up the boy, hugging him tightly as he smiled softly, beginning to plant a kiss on his cheek.

The boy merely smiled as he accepted it, hugging his father back before being placed on the ground.

 

Toshinori walked his son into the room, smiling as he waved towards the caretaker, “Yes, hello. I’m here to drop off my son, Midoriya, Izuku.” The boy hid behind his father’s leg, completely shy about the woman standing in front of him. The caretaker smiled softly as she nodded her head, “Ah, okay. We’ll take care of him. Classes end around 11:30, so it shouldn’t be a problem.” The blonde male understood, checking his watch as it appeared to be 8:20 am.

 

A smile on his face as he turned to face Izuku, crouching down in front of him. “It’s okay, my boy. She won’t hurt you.” His voice came out like a soft melody to his son, almost filling him with confidence. Izuku nodded as he walked over to the caretaker, “I-I’m Midoriya, Izuku! N-Nice to meet you!” His eyes beamed as his chubby cheeks were beginning to fill in red with the soft words spoken. The caretaker smiled as she took Izuku’s hand, leading him into the classroom. With that being done, the father of Izuku began to walk away.

 

Toshinori would never forget how bright that room actually was. It had bright yellow walls, colorful paintings on the wall, and a blue rug with red outlining. He went into extreme thought about the safety concerns it would bring with his child in a public place, but those thoughts quickly subsided as he trusted his kid. “There’s no way he knows how to use his kagune.”

With those words spoken into the air, unaudibly, he began to walk to his workplace, hoping that his son wouldn’t get found out any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update!! finals are kicking my ass and i'm struggling to put fanfictions together!!  
> i love y'all!!


	4. Sunny Days

Izuku had a good day at school so far. The caretakers were very kind and the same went for the students. Izuku was currently sitting a table. Crayons spilled over the table. Izuku was coloring a picture of a hero who he saw on TV. Going by the name “Endeavor“. Izuku saw the hero save a hostage from a very bad man. Well that’s what Toshinori said, he didn’t want Izuku knowing the horror of situation so he simply said a bad guy. Since Izuku came into school he had been talking about heroes not stop. But Toshinori told the young boy to not even mention ghouls at school. So obviously he kept his mouth shut about the subject. Izuku hummed softly as he colored in Endeavor’s hair. “Hey Broccoli!” said a high but intimidating voice.

 

Izuku tilted his up from his paper to see another child, seeming to be the same age as Izuku. With Sandy colored hair, the hair itself being spikey. Almost as if it was the opposite of Izuku’s curly hair. The boy had blood red eyes, further implementing his intimidating nature. On his face was a really smug smirk. Izuku just tilts his head, before smiling brightly. Izuku put his crayon down and gave the boy a small wave. “ni-nice to er-erm m-meet you, uh..”

 

The sandy haired boy simply smiled “Katsuki Bakugou” he said confidently sticking out his hand. Izuku stared at the hand before nodding. Reaching towards Katsuki’s hand and shaking it “I’m I-Izuku Mi-Midoriya, ni-nice to meet you Katsuki” Izuku said. Katsuki just nodded back before making his way next to Izuku looking over at what he was drawing. “Who is that?” Katsuki asked. Izuku stared at Katsuki his eyes beginning to shine. “It’s a cool superhero named Endeavor!”. Katsuki’s eyes began to also shine. “The one with fire powers!?” Izuku nodded rapidly in response “He saved a man from getting hurt!” Izuku chimed before Katsuki replied “Wow! Also I like your drawing!” Izuku blushed slightly covering his face with his hands, hiding behind them. Katsuki snickers at his reaction.

_. . ._

Toshinori tapped his pen against his paper. He had hoped Izuku was doing good, being a single father was stressful, but he had to pull through. For Inko and Izuku at least. His mind was set on Izuku figuring out that he was a ghoul, it seemed to terrifying, knowing that the Counter Commission of Ghouls wouldn’t hesitate to kill a child. ‘A child…’ Toshinori thought, looking down at the paper aimlessly, ‘He’s just a kid. He deserves to live too, considering his personality, he won’t understand.’ His thoughts raced as he was suddenly interrupted with the door opening.

 

“Yagi, you have a minute?” The voice rang out, it was certainly masculine, but he also provided that goofy tone of his. “Ah, yes. What is it?” Toshinori stood up as he scratched the back of his head, it seemed as he didn’t want to be too disruptive in this case. “We’re having a problem at the studio, most of the staff didn’t show up due to having kids to take care of. Think you can fill in for a couple of minutes?” He didn’t know whether to accept or not to just go, it took him awhile before he decided to go along. “Yamada, why do you always have the faulty members when I’m working? It seems almost too convenient.”

 

Yamada let out a small laugh, “It just seems to fate at this point, don’t ya think? Anyways, it’s only for a little while, but I heard that you have a kid now, is that right?” Toshinori felt his flight-or-fight senses come intact, it seemed as if he was ready to run a fade on the other male. “Ah? Who told you?” The other male let out small chuckle, it was actually heartwarming and not creepy, “I saw you walking with a small kid earlier, y’know. You’re not too hard to miss, big guy.” That eased the other quite a bit, at least he didn’t have to worry about being caught in private with a child, letting the media get to it. “But, he doesn’t look like you at all. Did you do it with Midoriya-san?” Yamada’s expression changed as he covered his mouth ever so smuggly. Toshinori didn’t know how to feel, just turning red from the slight observation.

 

“Yeah. I got married to her and we settled down to have a kid.” He explained as he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. Yamada didn’t seem to mind it at all though, just observing his behavior, “Don’t be afraid to admit it, Toshinori! Can I call you that? I’ll use first name basis from now on! Call me Hizashi!” The other male just seemed to nod his head in response, “Of course, Hizashi. Although, how long does your show normally last?” A sigh was heard, “As long as people keep listening, I’m stuck playing request and answering calls.” And that was the last thing they spoke, before heading into the studio.

_…_

A loud ringing bell sang throughout the Hanakago Elementary school. Two small figures walk out of the school’s front doors. “Izuku,who picks you up? Your mom?” Katsuki asked. Izuku turns to Katsuki shaking his head, “Something like t-that..” Izuku responds, as he notices a group kids circling around something...or someone. Katsuki looks a bit confused before looking over at Izuku “Wanna check it out?” Izuku nodded. The duo began walking towards the group. Izuku and Katsuki began shuffling deeper into the group until they could finally see what was in the middle. Three students, looking to be higher ups. There was a blonde boy with simple black eyes, seeming very confident. a insecure boy, with dark hair and a gloomy feeling surrounding him,a blue-haired female with long hair, all of them had different personalities on how they interacted with students. For some odd reason when Izuku looked at the Blue haired female, his heart began pounding and a blush formed on his cheeks. This didn’t go unnoticed, Bakugou smirked elbowing Izuku, “Go ahead, talk to her!” Izuku snapped his head back at Katsuki, completely oblivious and embarrassed, “I-I can’t! S-She’ll think I’m weird!” The blonde boy merely shook his head as he gave Izuku a small push, “It doesn’t hurt to try, Izuku!” It was the green-haired boy’s time to talk, his feet stepped onto the pavement as he began walking towards the female, slowly, but surely.

 

In that heat of the moment, he had gotten so close to her, his lips parted as he was about to say something. Suddenly, there was a tug on his collar, he thought it was just Bakugou pulling his tail, but once he turned his head, he knew. It was his caretaker, looking dead as ever, but clearly in a different outfit the surprised Izuku, “Hey Zuzu! I’m here to take you home.” Her voice was pretty gentle and soft, not as raspy as it had been prior. The young boy nodded his head, turning his entire body to let Daiki lead the way. In this case, the blonde boy didn’t intend to stay silent, completely getting protective as he grabbed Izuku’s hand, “You’re not taking Izuku with you!” His voice was loud enough to cause the older female to let out a sigh.

It was enough to make her eyes open, but holy shit, it looked as if the storm was ready to take down the new boy, “Zuzu, is this your new friend? Your dad told me to come pick you up, since he’s busy at work.” Her voice still managing to be gentle as she cracked a smile, “You know the rules, Zuzu.” Izuku’s eyes widen as he felt himself being held by Bakugou, letting out a small smile as he faced Bakugou suddenly, “She’s my nee-san. She takes care of me when papa can’t!” It was enough to reassure the boy, but Katsuki didn’t seem to let go so easily, “You should’ve told me who picked you up then!” His face was clearly flustered as he pouted, looking away. The other just nodded his head before taking Daiki’s hand, “Well, aren’t you going to tell me your friend’s name, Zuzu?”

 

He seemed confused before turning red from the embarrassment, “I’m so sorry, Nee-san! Katsuki, this is Daiki!” Izuku seemed so proud to be introducing his caretaker, the biggest smile on his face as his cheek were red. Bakugou looked back at Daiki, giving a small wave as the female waved back at him, in this moment, he shoved his hands in his pockets. “N-Nice to meet you, Daiki..Y-You’re not lame.” Her face lit up slightly as she smiled, “Nice to meet you too. You’re cool.” A slight moment of realization hit her as she began to panic slightly, “Ah..Our time is up, Zuzu. We have to go, I apologize, Katsuki.” She bowed her head slightly as she stood straight. Izuku waved goodbye to Katsuki, “Bye Kacchan!” His voice rang out as he began to walk with his caretaker, a smile on his face as they both began to talk on their way home.

 

Katsuki Bakugou, a first grader, just discovered how it feels to have butterflies in his stomach. He just had to impress her, in some way at least. In any case, he waved goodbye to Izuku, seeing his mom show up as he began to tell her about his day.

 

**Everything was finally at peace, for one day at least.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy, i hope you guys liked this chapter uhhh  
> best izuku fluff and soft bakugou good for the soul y'know  
> anyways uhhh, join my discord at; eppSGz9


	5. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small conversation after-school and home shenanigans.

Izuku and Daiki were walking home, it was actually a pretty relaxing walk, aside from all the car noises and such. The busy street was filled with cars, racing to get to their destination the fastest and even the buildings were starting to swoop down with dread. It was clear that the atmosphere changed, not really having much to do. Even so, Izuku was shining with happiness. He had always enjoyed anytime with his big sister figure, even if it was just walking back home. Even with all the trouble that she had gone through to get him home safely, Izuku still thought of her as a knight in shining armor, or in his case, his own hero.

The female continued to lead the way for the younger male, having her grip tightened as they were walking down a bad part of town, it seemed to be stripped to shreds when it came down to it. The paints on the building seemed to come off at any given pace that the cars were driving pass could knock down every building in sight so it seemed. The buildings did look like they weren’t going to last long anyways, the wood was mushy and wouldn’t last longer than a day or two.

The sun was still pretty bright as they continued to walk on the shoe stepped cement, filled with gum and liter that people threw onto the streets. Daiki kept her head up high and the grip on Izuku lessened, but it was still pretty tight as if she was his mother. It reminded him too much of her, but he couldn’t let out a peep to let her know that it was bringing him memories of what it could’ve been, but he hesitated slightly on. 

The buildings suddenly turned nice again, with the wind breezing the smog from it, making the older female cough from the sudden smoke that went inside her lungs. It didn’t really mean much, but they walked into the building, signed the visitors log, and then went straight to the elevator. The building was filled with nothing but luxurious items, like the vases they had there seemed to be around 100-200 at that moment, even then, the two wouldn’t dare to break anything in fear of Toshinori having to pay it back.

So, they continued their adventure at stopping at every floor, before reaching the fifth floor. With that said, they stepped out, walked towards the brightly blue painted door and stuck the key in the keyhole. With a sight twist, Daiki managed to unlock it and open the door, a small smile on her face as she closed the door as soon as Izuku’s small body walked in. Her blue eyes gleamed brightly as she locked the door before turning her attention to the greenette, “Now, now. Do you have homework to do, Zuzu?” That nickname fell right off her lips like it was nothing, not hesitation to call him that, but the kid merely shook his head.

“Well, that’s good! We can cook something and then we can draw heroes!” Her voice was soft as ever, seeming like it was something she couldn’t help to do. Izuku didn’t mind her soft voice, in fact, she preferred it more than his father’s booming voice. It didn’t echo as badly in the little to no furnished home. Most of the items in this home were baby-proofed, which Daiki agreed wasn’t a bad idea on Toshinori’s part, but the walls were painted a light blue and white. It seemed to match the aesthetic that they were going home, with the with couch and furniture surrounding it, such as; the coffee table, the TV stand, the dining table, and the cabinets. 

The flooring was wood rather than tile, making it harder for anyone to slip if they were slippers rather than their socks. Other than that, the vase that was on the coffee table complimented the white by having a couple of yellow flowers in it. Not bad for a home that has a child, really. Her attention was back on Izuku though, there was no need to make the kid feel like he was being interrogated in his own home, “You ready to cook, Zuzu?”

Izuku could only nod from how excited he was to talk about his day, it was pretty funny on how he would bounce around. But, when it came to cooking, he immediately dashed to the bathroom. “Catch me if you can!” His voice was high-pitched and sounded almost like a squeal, with his little footsteps being heard on how fast he was running in his slippers. The babysitter was shaken up from that, immediately getting up and following after the boy. In the end, they were both in the bathroom, Daiki having Izuku in the bath, his hands on her cheeks due to the fact that she had slipped. 

But, it wasn’t as bad as it seemed, they both had each other’s company to make up for being alone so much. It took awhile for the two to examine each other’s physical attributes though. Izuku had a pretty round face, chubby mostly, with freckles spread across his t-zone, and big, bright green eyes that would most likely kill you from it’s cuteness. His cheeks were squishy, you could tug at them and they would leave a mark though, his lips were moisturized, thankfully, and he looked like a healthy kid overall.

On the other hand, Daiki had a more feminine structure to her face, making her appear a bit more childlike than anything, but the eyebags that were attached below challenged that claim. Her eyes were almost like Izuku’s, but they could easily pierce into your soul with the dark blue color. No other redeeming qualities it seemed, so they both were pretty plain in society standards. The sound of water splashed everywhere with the giggling being heard by both of those kids, they were too excited for their own good, playing in the bathtub as if they wouldn't have to clean up the mess later.

When bath time was over, Izuku was in a onesie, it was resembling an American Hero, but it was too big on him. Regardless, he ran around in that onesie and nobody could stop him, not even the babysitter. Then, the conversation began, “How was your day at school, Zuzu?” His eyes lit up like the Northern Lights, he was too excited to even talk about the topic. “It went great! I-I colored in heroes and drew them and even made friends with someone!”

He was prancing in his little onesie, giggling a little to himself as he fistpumped the air, “His name is Katsuki! And he’s really cool, since he has a fire quirk and he likes heroes too!” Daiki paid more attention, it hit her after a while, ‘He doesn’t know he has a kagune yet. This isn’t safe.’ Her thoughts wandered as she observed Izuku’s behavior, but there was nothing wrong. ‘Weird.’ She thought as she continued to get the needed supplies out.

Izuku continued to boast about the other child named Katsuki, claiming how he almost mustered the courage to talk a girl, it was actually funny to see the child boasting about said things. Refreshing, almost, a moment away from reality they both lived in, it also seemed as if the world was just both of them together. 

In the end, it was just the two of them solving their own issues. The two were now crowded around the sink, washing the dishes that they were going to use. Their voices being heard so softly and their laughter just follow along as everyone began to settle down peacefully. The world seemed to be like a better place than anything, it was soothing at least.

Just two unfortunate souls against the world.  
How terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! My computer got busted and I barely managed to push this out!  
> I do apologize if this chapter is pretty short, it's more like a filler than anything ;;


	6. Admired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bakugou Household tries to figure out something about their kid.

“You meant to tell me that you let him get away?!” CCG headquarters. The iconic voice of Enji Todoroki rung out as the annoyance could be heard in his voice. The investigator was upright as he stared out of a window, listening to how some of his subordinates let a small clan of ghouls getaway. Their excuses were nothing short of pathetic, at in the ears of Enji. Once their pleas of innocence were done, so was his patience. Not even responding to what they said, he hung up his phone. Sure they didn’t get a lot of actual experience with the ghouls, but he though the training that he’d given them would have been more than sufficient. 

To his annoyance though, that apparently wasn’t the case.”What do I do to catch a goddamn break around here?” He mumbled under his breath, beginning to roam the hallways of the corporate building. The entire ordeal clearly pissed him off probably more than he expected or really wanted, but Enji was well known for struggling to keep his emotions in check. It was both the best and worst thing about him. It takes pasion to be in the business that he was in. 

‘You can’t go into Ghoul investigation and half-ass it. Have that mentality, and you’ll be a simple, insignificant snack.’ Was something he repeated to himself and his students on a daily basis. This by itself was a lifestyle. End of story. He’d step into the break room where he saw Kyotoku’s daughter, Kyoka Jiro. She was a cute little girl and seemed to be happy, just kicking her feet back and forth while sitting in her seat, humming a quiet tune. 

That’s when an idea appeared into the mind of Enji’s mind. A creepy smirk crossed his face which would merge into a grin. ‘Teach them while they’re young. That way, they’ll have it embroidered into their minds..’ Then, he approached the young girl who just looked up him with her curious eyes. His plans were in action, just like that.

…

The Bakugou household was hectic as ever, the yelling from a feminine voice to a more soft, but soothing, masculine voice. Katsuki knew he was trouble, he knew damn well he was a troublemaker and didn’t really care about what others thought about him. You could say his dreams were bigger than his head, always wanting to be a ‘hero’, or in this case a ghoul investigator. He treated those who were ghoul investigators with high respect, always cheering them on when they were on the news giving a speech or if they were just giving facts about ghouls that they’ve seen and the population should look out for. 

His red eyes burned with pride and joy, always saying that one day, he’ll be apart of the big leagues. Although, his imagination was interrupted with his mother’s yelling. “You brat! You didn’t tell us anything that happened at school! You came in here all day-dreamy, did you see a girl or what?!” It seemed as if the tone was the teasing and his father had a more soft tone as to calm down the hecticness, “Just relax, maybe he was busy thinking about something.” 

Oh, he was a blessing to have to this family as Mitsuki, Bakugou’s mother, began to calm down just a tad bit, it was certainly odd how this family worked around. “I made a new friend.” The young Bakugou mumbled sheepishly and looked away from his family. His father did a small smile at that and stood up, walking over to his son and kneeling down in front of him, ruffling his son’s hair. 

“Welcome home, Katsuki.” Was what he said. Katsuki’s mother rolled her her eyes a little and crossed her arm while turning away from the two. “You should’ve said that when he first walked in, nerd.” She mumbled, but had a small blush on her cheeks. She loved seeing when her son and husband interacted like this. It was always very cute for her to witness. “Dumb kids, are you hungry?” She asked the loves of her lives. 

The both of them shrugged a little at the question, but eventually, Katsuki himself nodded, okay with grabbing a bite, and to his kind mother’s delight. She’d clap her hands together and grinned widely at their responses. It just warmed her heart as she headed to the kitchen to throw down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, school has been making me deceased lol


	7. How much longer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to an end, but Toshinori has something haunting him.

‘How much longer?’ A question that floated around Toshinori’s head often. How much longer does he have in this cursed life. How long can he keep the truth from friends and Most importantly, how much longer can be keep his own son from knowing the truth. As he jumped from rooftop to another. This question left him scratching his head. 

Luckily young Izuku was simply a child, a naive one at that. But people eventually grow. Izuku didn’t even question why he threw up each time he ate food at school. Or why his classmates smell super good. Or even why classmates say the food Toshinori and Daiki pack for his son tastes weird.

The big man let out a heavy sigh landing onto another roof. Maybe he should head back home. Toshinori crouched and was ready to blast off again until he heard footsteps behind him. “All might, your reign of terror is over!” Toshinori quickly turned around to see a dove with a gray suit case. The CCG member seemed young and new. Toshinori let out sigh “Kid you don’t want to do thi-“ before he could finish the boy came running at him ready to unleash whatever was in the suitcase.

But the boy was quickly stopped in his tracks as small yellow bullet like things endlessly at the boy. Leaving him bleeding and wounded. The boy had a shocked expression on his face. One of the yellow sharp bullets shot into the doves heart. The last thing that dove saw was the two infamous red and black colored eyes. Until his body fell back onto the cold roof.

Toshinori’s wing like Kagune went back into his body. He shook his head “Didn’t even have to use One for all” Toshinori whispered looking at the corpse. It was way too damaged with bits of his Kagune’s projectiles inside the corpse, making it not eatable, unless he wanted to eat his own Kagune. “I may have gone overboard..” Toshinori said jumping off to another building

…

Arriving home, Toshinori reached for his keys and lead it to the door knob. He heard distant chatter from the inside. He opened the door walking in. The pushes the door back and closes it walking towards the living room to see Daiki and Izuku happily chatting away. A small smile forming on his face. When Izuku notices his father, his face lights up even further. Running towards Toshinori and giving his father a big hug. Toshinori happily returns the hug. “Good evening, how was your day?” He asked his son, Izuku responds “It was fun!”. Toshinori ruffles his son’s hair. “That’s good to hear” Izuku nods walking towards the couch with Daiki.

But he turns around to ask one more thing “When is grandpa Torino going to visit?” He asks. Toshinori chuckles nervously at the thought of his own teacher. But nevertheless, he was glad that Izuku took a liking to Gran Torino. Maybe the old man will be softer on Izuku when it’s his time to learn. “Yeah I’m sure he will soon, but Izuku isn’t it time for your bedtime soon?” Izuku lets out a small groan but nods “Okay Dad!” Izuku began to get ready to sleep.

Daiki would look over at Toshinori and merely smiling, as she gathered her stuff to get ready to leave. She preferred to keep to herself most of the time, so she just waved and headed out. Although, Toshinori knew there was a lot on her mind, but who wouldn’t? They were ghouls for heaven’s sake and it never ended well when one of them was caught. They knew the consequences to being born like this, but Daiki had become accepting of it. Everyone knew, her demeanor said it all.

Toshinori sat down on the couch, putting his head onto his arms and he had to figure out what was he going to do. The killing of a Dove will forever lay on his conscious.

And then, nightfall came and the world went silent for a couple of minutes. It was the end of one faithful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa  
> sorry for the late update, we had finals


End file.
